


The Music in My Heart

by RubinaLadybug



Series: Fandom Poetry [1]
Category: Cats Don't Dance (1997)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug
Summary: Music is always playing in my heart.
Series: Fandom Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822456





	The Music in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction. Enjoy!

**The Music in My Heart**

Music is always playing in my heart.  
Those tender sounds vary,  
Never once being the same;  
Streaming from soft to loud and back again.  
I hum along gleefully,  
Sharply inhaling to breathe,  
Exhaling slowly to match the unseen rhythm.  
I tap my feet on the creamed colored tile floor  
Or drum my fingers along the wooden table,  
My tail gliding like a metronome.

When such a lovely tune draws into my large ears,  
Whether it’s from the radio or a TV,  
I find myself in a rather chipper mood.  
Because when the melody starts,  
My whole body involuntarily reacts to it  
As my heart beats faster in pure joy.

My feet gleefully sway around the smooth stage.  
My arms freely fly away  
With my hands confidently guiding them,  
Spinning them in the liberty of air.  
My legs zestfully spring into action,  
My chest proudly leading the way.  
I dance.  
I sing.

I couldn’t imagine my life without music or dance;  
They mean so much to me.  
They keep me going,  
Pushing my forward,  
Fighting for tomorrow,  
Blocking the taunts and teasing,  
So I may merrily sing and dance another day.

The cries of cheers and praise mix into the fading background,  
Like a clear wand swirling in cup of water filled with glitter.  
I am deeply excited to receive such applause,  
But my main focus remains on the music that plays eternally.  
I allow my jubilant body to flow to that invisible rhythm,  
Slowing down or speeding up,  
Piano or forte.  
My festive voice rings fully throughout the theatre.  
I am always delighted to see I am not alone  
In my strong feelings and attitude  
Towards something so close to me,  
Close to my heart.

I hold a dream.  
A dream that eventually came true,  
To personify the arts on one of the biggest stages in the world,  
To live in Hollywood.  
I worked hard for myself and others  
Sharing my dream.  
I am a cat.  
All I want to do is the thing I love.

I always stand elated before a big show,  
Recalling all my rehearsals,  
Remembering the encouragement and kind words from friends and family,  
Putting faith in me,  
Coming to my acts to parade their care and support.  
The light shines brightly and the velvet curtains rise soundlessly.  
I feel hundreds of eyes on me,  
Looking at me,  
Watching me,  
Studying me,  
Gazing at me in awe and silence,  
Wondering what my first move will be.  
I have no fear.  
I am prepared to spiritually follow along to music once more.

But even when the show is over,  
And I am breathing heavily while glowing with great pride,  
I can still proudly display my joyful smile.  
Music is always playing in my heart.

**The End**


End file.
